Ilovacée
by KraTK
Summary: Petit développement de la balade d'Hurj et Ellana, avant qu'elle ne lui donne sa réponse quant à savoir si elle l'accompagnerait ou non une fois les sphères graphes arrivées à bon port.


Cet OS a été écrit sur commande de la plus belle, merveilleuse et parfaite femme que ce monde ait jamais porté.  
Elle se reconnaîtra sûrement, mais dans le doute ... Manou.

_Disclaimer: Tout appartient à la famille de Pierre Bottero, si ce n'est mon imagination qui reste mienne malgré tout.  
_

* * *

_« _ Il n'a pas l'air très gouleyant, le ragoût de siffleur de Boulgart et Lahira, si ?_

__ L'air quoi ? répondit Hurj, ébaubi._

__ Il n'a pas l'air très bon, saleté de Thül inculte ! s'exclama Ellana, sur le ton sarcastique qui la caractérisait si bien. »_

La pique ne sembla pas faire réagir le guerrier, qui continuait à marcher. Il avait l'air stressé. Lui, Hurj Ingan, vainqueur de trois épreuves du Tournoi des Dix Epreuves, combattant chevronné, respecté par ses pairs, n'appréhendant jamais un combat, aussi périlleux fusse-t-il, stressait à cause d'une gamine d'un tiers de son poids. A laquelle il avait déclaré sa flamme la veille.

Malgré l'impatience qui bouillonnait dans chaque fibre de son corps massif, le Thül se força à arborer un air détaché et à regarder autour de lui tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient silencieusement du campement.

Ellana suivit son regard un court moment, puis s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle aperçut une fleur violette aux reflets irisés de la lumière tombante du soleil alavirien. Cette fleur était magnifique. Hurj remarqua l'émerveillement de l'éclaireuse, et entreprit de la renseigner.

_« _ C'est une ilovacée._

__ Et comment tu sais ça, Monsieur le Professeur de Botanique ?_

__ Par chez moi, il y en a partout, répondit-il. Elles ne poussent que sur certains sols très gorgés d'eau car elles sont très demandeuses. Lorsque ces fleurs sont coupées ou arrachées, l'herbe autour s'humidifie de plus en plus, comme une rosée du matin qui durerait toute la journée. Mon peuple appelle ces sols des sols pleureurs._

__ Alors n'y touchons pas. De toute façon, les plus grandes beautés n'en restent que parce qu'elles ne nous abreuvent l'esprit que l'espace d'un instant._

__ Pas toutes ... contesta le Thül à voix basse. »_

Elle était si belle, il voulait profiter au maximum de pouvoir la voir tant que le soleil ne serait pas couché. Il la contemplait, la dévisageait de haut en bas, comme hypnotisé, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et que leurs regards se croisèrent. Il s'attendit à des remontrances, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Ellana avait remarqué comment Hurj la regardait. Mais étonnamment, elle ne se sentit pas gênée, ni dégoutée, comme lorsque ces ivrognes répugnants lui faisaient des propositions qui l'étaient tout autant. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans le regard que le Thül portait sur elle. Une chaleur innocente, un désir sain et contenu, mais d'une force sensationnelle. Qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

Au premier regard, aux premiers mots qu'ils avaient échangés, la jeune apprentie marchombre avait senti qu'il n'était pas un homme comme les autres. Ni même un Thül comme les autres. Seuls son sens de l'honneur, sa carrure impressionnante et sa longue tresse rousse témoignaient de son appartenance à un clan Thül. Au-delà des simples considérations physiques - et Ellana savait comment les dépasser – on découvrait une personne simple, au cœur tendre, fidèle à ses principes, portant un regard avisé sur les gens qui l'entouraient. Ainsi il avait reconnu chez Salvarode un marchombre sensible à ses qualités et capacités. Il avait aussi remarqué le mépris avec lequel il était regardé par le maître, et il abhorrait cette limitation de l'esprit de certains hommes, sans pour autant généraliser à ceux qui suivaient la même voie que Salvarode. Décidément, Ellana l'aimait bien. Voire beaucoup. En tout cas de plus en plus. Il avait su gommer Nillem de ses pensées en à peine deux semaines. Et tout cela sans lui sortir le grand jeu. Ce n'était pas un mince exploit. Quoique le grand jeu n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour séduire Ellana, personnification de l'indépendance.

Et donc il avait réussi, à grands renforts de charisme et de naturel, à s'imposer de lui-même dans le cœur de la jeune marchombre, celle qui s'était déjà promise de ne jamais dépendre de personne avant de tomber sous le charme de Nillem. Et il lui avait proposé de la rejoindre chez lui, dans un pays où la subtilité et la galanterie étaient inconnues. Mais il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle s'adaptât à sa nouvelle vie. Encore fallait-il qu'elle accepte. Elle ne laissait rien transparaître de sa décision. Peut-être même ne s'était-elle toujours pas décidée... C'était impossible à dire. Ellana était une de ces rares personnes qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner, et il était persuadé que même au bout de quarante ans à la côtoyer, il n'y arriverait pas. Il y avait chez elle une grande part de mystère, indissociable de son charme. Elle était insaisissable. Comme le vent. Comme la brume.

Alors qu'il avançait sur le chemin et semblait vouloir s'en écarter, Ellana observait Hurj en finalisant mentalement sa réponse. Furtivement, elle surprit un mouvement fluide du Thül et remarqua intérieurement que s'il avait simplement été un homme, avec une autre éducation que la sienne, il aurait fait un très bon marchombre. Elle considérait cela comme du gâchis. Peut-être même aurait-elle été plus encline à le suivre s'il avait suivi l'enseignement d'un maître marchombre - autre que Salvarode. Toujours était-il qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui et que quoi qu'il arrivât, l'absence d'Hurj allait la détruire. Car elle ne pouvait pas accepter, du moins pas dans l'instant, elle devait encore une partie des trois ans promis à Jilano. Peut-être le rejoindrait-elle après ... Il attendrait. Elle attendrait. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour eux. Pour l'Amour.

* * *

_C'est un peu décousu et hors sujet mais je me suis imposé tout seul de détailler une scène pourtant très courte dans le livre, une mini-balade ou "rien" ne se passe... Soyez indulgents :)_


End file.
